Bad Dream
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora has a nightmare and needs her Felix. enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Bad Dream

Tamora Calhoun was in Hero's Duty doing a final perimeter check. She pushed some strands of her platinum blonde hair out of her blue eyes and yawned. It was another late day and the arcade just closed. Soon she could go home and be with her husband Fix-It Felix Jr. He was a little handy man that had a goofy personality and used it to capture her heart.

Looking all around to make sure the beacon that kept the cy-bugs away was on and was about to hit the switch when Felix showed up.

"Hi honey, are you done with your game yet?" he asked smiling up at her. He had blue eyes and brown hair hiding under a blue ball cap.

"Hey short stack I was just about to hit the beacon switch and head home," she said smilingly down at him. It was so cute that she was six foot tall and her husband was only eight inches. Still he was all hers and she intended to keep it that way.

"Okay I'll just wait outside and we can walk on home," he said blushing his honey glows blush. He was about to leave when she grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Not so fast soldier, I haven't seen you all day and you are not leaving till I get a kiss," she said softly. His face went from a light pink to a deep red as he happily gave her a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and passionate as she smiled at him and held him for a second. Feeling his heart beat match hers and for a brief second everything was perfect. She put him down and just as he was about to leave a huge cy-bug appeared out of nowhere. "Felix get behind me!" Tamora yelled.

Grabbing her gun she fired at the monster. Only to have it knock her gun out of her hands smashing it to pieces. It lunged at her but Felix shoved her out of the way. Tamora rolled towards the door's exit. Her eyes widened with terror as she witnessed Felix in the pinchers of the cy-bug. He looked at the shattered gun and at her. With a sad expression he looked at her and shed a tear as he said, "Tammy, I love you and please forgive me". Using his free hand he threw his hammer at the door's security handle causing a row of yellow lasers to form preventing anyone from getting into the room.

"Fix-It!" she yelled glaring at him as hot tears fell from her face. Then he pulled off his hat and turned on the beacon and the cy-bug saw it. Forgetting Felix for a moment it flew towards the light and Tamora tried to open the door but couldn't from the outside. Watching in horror as both Felix and the cy-bug was vaporized by the beacon. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she just sank to the ground and sobbed.

Tamora awoke with a jerk her heart beating rapidly. "Felix" she called out. Looking around she saw she was in her and Felix's room but turned around and saw no Felix. Fear took her as she threw the covers off and grabbed her gun. She wore a white t-shirt and camo shorts and grabbed her boots. About to run out and find Felix when she heard the door open, a small form of hope entered her body.

Felix was tired for after his game was done he went home with his wife, Tamora. Had a romantic dinner with her but the second he went to bed the phone rang for people wanted him to fix things for them. After first Gene needed his fridge fixed, then Mary needed her sink fixed and wanted him to try a piece of pie. After that it was just one thing after another but he was patient till the who knows what number person in Nice Land told him that he looked tired and should go home. Felix was more than happy to do that. Placing his hat in the coat rack he went towards the bedroom. He felt two familiar arms wrap themselves around him.

"Welcome home soldier," Tamora said kissing his lips passionately.

"Hello Tammy, did I wake you sorry I was trying to be quiet," he said.

"It is okay I was up anyways. Now come on you look tired," she said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I am lots of people needed things fixed," Felix said. He took of his vest and slipped into bed. Tamora smiled and pulled him closer to him feeling better after her nightmare. Seeing Felix safe and sound in her arms was comforting and she began to relax. Now after a good nights' sleep she will be fine and could put that whole nightmare behind her. Felix snuggled up to her feeling safe and happy. "Love you Tammy, honey sweet dreams," he said kissing her cheek.

She smiled and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Love you too Fix-It sweet dreams". The light was turned off and soon they began to drift off to sleep. Just then the phone began to ring and Felix groaned as he was about to answer it. But Tamora, not wanting him to leave tightened her grip on him.

"Honey I have to answer it," Felix said trying to wiggle free.

"You need to sleep," she told him.

"It could be important," Felix said trying to reason with her.

"Fine but I'll answer it," she said and got up and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said. A voice was heard and Tamora said, "He is asleep he will fix your cabinet tomorrow". Then she hung up shocking both whoever was on the phone as well as Felix.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It, you lied I wasn't sleeping," Felix said crossing his arms.

"Technically you were asleep, if that phone didn't ring," she told him.

"Still it was a lie now who was it that needed their cabinet fixed," he said getting out of bed. Tamora frowned for two reason one she didn't want Felix to leave for her nightmare still bothered her. Reason two was Felix could barely keep his eyes open and needed to sleep. These Nice Landers forgot just because when the arcade was open and all games reset didn't mean Felix had a reset button. He like all other game characters needed sleep not be at the beck and call of everyone after hours.

"Felix get back into bed you need sleep," Tamora said trying to be firm but gentle.

"Tammy I have to fix things for people that is my job. I will sleep just as soon as I get back now who was it? Gene? Mary?" he asked fighting a yawn. He literally had to fight to keep his eyes open for they were starting to burn.

"Mod it Felix! You are staying here," Tamora said and scooped him up and held him in her arms. Lying back on the bed she trapped him under her limbs so there was no way he could escape.

"Tammy let go!" Felix cried trying to wiggle free but she was too strong.

"I am not letting you leave. It is late now go to sleep! She yelled. Felix stopped for a second and looked at her like he just realized something.

"Okay, what is really bothering you?" Felix asked gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Every time you are truly upset you start yelling and usually when you are worried about a person you don't want them out of your sight. You do it to your soldiers, Vanellope, me most of the time, and on rare occasions Ralph. So, you are worried about me but I have a feeling it doesn't have to do anything with me working late because usually if it did you would have made me stay home the first time the phone rang. So, come on Tammy what has gotten you so upset?" he asked gently.

Tamora bit her lip hating the fact he could read her so well. Yet it was another characteristic she loved about him. "Okay Fix-It the truth is after you left I had this dream. I was in my game doing a perimeter check and I was about to hit the switch to the beacon to keep all cy-bugs away. When you showed up and I kissed you even held you in my arms for a moment. The second I put you down a cy-bug attacked us and you shoved me out of the way. I rolled outside the door and you were caught in the bug's pinchers. I tried to save you but my gun was shattered and you used that hammer of yours to hit the door lock where I couldn't get in. Then lastly using your hat you turned on the beacon and I had to watch as you and the cy-bug were vaporized," Tamora said shedding a tear. She then grabbed him and held him close finally crying on his shoulder. "I was scared Felix, I thought I lost you," she whispered. She hated crying only Felix ever saw her cry and it was okay for he never would call her weak over it.

"Oh Tammy honey, it is okay I am not dead. I am right here why didn't you tell me this dream sooner. You know I would stay with you," Felix said pushing some hair out of her face.

"I don't know I just hate looking weak but you never see me as weak huh soldier?" she asked him.

"Never in a million years will I ever see you as weak my sweet Tammy," Felix said smiling up at her.

"Promise you will stay?" she asked firmly holding him even closer.

"Promise," he said kissing her. They snuggled up to each other and Tamora soon relaxed and knew as long as she had Felix. Her dreams would always be happy.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
